Kunoichi del templo del agua
by Domadora
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kira una niña que desde los 7 años es entrenada como kunoichi en el templo del agua aventuras que vivira con sus nuevas dicipulas... es un Kakashixoc
1. Chapter 1

Debido a los consejos de cierta autora (no tengo su permiso para publicar su nombre) He decido cambiar un poco el principio de mi fic.

* * *

Prologo

A las faldas de unas montañas, en un pequeño claro rodeado de densa vegetacion se encontraban 4 jovenes a la espera de su nueva maestra

Dos de las muchachas estaban recostadas contra un árbol. Eran unas gemelas de piel bronceada y ojos verde oscuro, que lo único que parecía diferenciarlas era el estilo de sus cabellos una de ellas lo tenia largo y despeinado mientras que su hermana lo tenia completamente liso . Sentada en el pasto, un poco más alejada, estaba otra de las muchachas. Mantenía un semblante serio y parecía no importarle mucho que el viento se dedicara a mover su corto cabello rubio sobre su rostro. Y por último, también acomodada sobre el suelo, estaba la que parecía ser menor. Tenía el cabello sujetado en dos colas altas y observaba con atención una hermosa mariposa que bailaba delante de sus inusuales ojos color lila.

Llebaban casi una hora esperando cuando derrepente del frondoso bosque salio disparada una hermosa mujer -!Siento MUCHO el retraso!-dijo inclinandose hacia delante en forma de disculpa- Me perdi en mi camino espiritual- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, las jovenes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Oye, Miu ¿no te recuerda a una modelo?- susurro una de las gemelas a la otra.

Y con mucha razon hizo ese comentario ,era una mujer alta y esbelta ( por 1,72m mas o menos) , de tez nivea y grandes ojos azule oscuro . Sus labios eran de un color rosado muy encantador y tenia un larguisimo cabello azul y un flequillo que le tapaba casi todo el ojo izquierdo.

-Kai hermana, que color de pelo mas raro tiene ¿no?- cuchicheo Miu a su hermana en ese instante una fuerte rafaga de viento les dio en la cara y se encontraron con la mujer sentada sobre sus rodillas delante de ellas. Se quedaron atonitas " ¿ es una ninja ?" pesaron todas las muchachas al ver su rapidez.

-No me digais que me parezco a una modelo, por dios no soy tan guapa !ay que verguenza¡- comento para si misma en voz alta- !Ah¡ y mi pelo es natural no es ningun tinte azul es puramente natural herencia de mi madre para ser exactos- dijo mirando a las gemelas a los ojos-umm... vosotras debereis de ser Kai y Miu las gemelas ¿no?-

Hubo un silencio.

-señora, son las unicas gemelas que hay- dijo la joven de cabello rubio-Si tienes razon- agrefo la mujer- umm... ! pues tu deberas de ser Ali y la chica que esta jugando con la mariposa Kumi! dijo derrepente poniendose de pie -¿me equivoco?¿no? pues bien- se coloco delante de las muchachas.

- Mi nombre es Kira y a partir de hoy sere vuestra maestra-dijo con una media sonrisa-A partir de hoy servireis a las sacerdotisas del templo del agua durante 5 años por haberos ayudado y salvado de la muerte segura , pasados esos años podreis elegir si quedaros a hacer algo con vuestra vida fuera de aqui- su semblante era serio

- Como supongo que sabeis el templo del agua esta hecho en honor a la mujer y aqui se entrenan exclusivamente a las Kunoichis y sacerdotisas del agua- dijo a sus expectante nuevas alumnas.

Bueno por empezar con algo os preguntare ¿sabeis que es una kunoichi?- pregunto antes de que nadie pudies responder:

-¿No eres un poco joven para ser maestra? –preguntó Miu de forma burlona dejando a la vista sus inusuales colmillos afilados. Su actitud denotaba algo de fiereza.

-¡Eso! Miu tiene razón –asintió inmediatamente la muchacha de ojos lila Kumi -. Además, una kunoichi es una mujer Ninja. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro entrenamiento? –agregó de forma confiada, a la vez que posaba sus ojos lila sobre la mujer.

-Mucho Kumi , no seas tan impusiva como nuestra querida Miu –intervino Kira seriamente dirigiéndose a la muchacha-. Porque una mujer ninja, por si no lo sabeis, en la antigüedad eran las armas más poderosas de un país –explicó confiadamente-. En el pasado, éramos entrenadas de la misma forma que los shinobi hombres, pero además se nos instruía en las técnicas de persuasión, espionaje y preparación de venenos –continuó de forma pausada antes de dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. También, por si desean saber más, se nos entrenaba para mantener relaciones sexuales con hombres y poder obtener información –finalizó, de cierta manera satisfecha con el sonrojo general de las cuatro chicas.

-¿A nosotras nos enseñaran eso? –se atrevió a preguntar Kai.

-No, por ahora no –contestó Kira tratando de mantener la seriedad, pero a los pocos segundos, tras ver los cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban, rió abiertamente-. Es broma –aseguró sonriente-, los tiempos han cambiado; no es necesario ese tipo de entrenamiento –Casi de inmediato las cuatro muchachas suspiraron aliviadas- Bueno, Kai, Miu, Ali y Kumi. -Continuaremos con cosas fáciles ¿Entendido?-

-Sí –afirmaron al unísono las cuatro futuras kunoichis.

Con esto comienza una hermosa historia llena de aventuras y romance.

* * *

¿Que tal mejor que el de antes? algun review?

Doma:)


	2. La fiesta

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SIGUENTE CAP Lo he hecho lo mejor que pude

* * *

Era una noche calida y la luna estaba redonda y brillante , a traves de bosque que iluminaba la luna se podía divisar unas figuras femeninas moviéndose a gran velocidad

-Maestra objetivo localizado- dijo Miu através del interfono ¿A que distancia exactamente? – pregunto su maestra

–A unos 20 metros nos acercamos a mucha velocidad ¿doy la orden de ataque?-pregunto Kai que iba al lado de su hermana

-Claro que si atraparlo y volved inmediatamente a la base , cambio y corto-dijo su maestra

-Bien chicas ya habéis oído, ¡al ataque!-finalizo Kai

Todas se abalanzaron hacia su objetivo…

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde…

-Os felicito chicas a sido otra misión con éxito, sois las mejores- Dijo Kira con entusiasmo alzando el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Se encontraban en una especie de despacho dentro de la montaña conectada con el templo.

-Estooo… maestra esa misión no era un poco digamos… Una perdida de tiempo, no se, atrapar a un gato…-comento Ali con timidez

-Basta, todas las misiones son importantes y sino hablar con la Vieja hermana, ¿no es acaso nuestra líder y la que manda aquí?-Sentencio Kira mas alterada de lo normal.

-Aun sois genins , se que vuestro poder es mas alto , ya que sois unas prodigo por a si decirlo- dijo mientras hablaba miraba fijamente a cada una de sus alumnas

- Pero no os desesperéis, estoy segura de que subiréis a chunin rápidamente-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Os lo aseguro, bueno ya os podéis retirar-

Fuera del despacho,

-Hey ¿no veis a Kira mas alterada de lo normal?-Pregunto Kumi

Todas asintieron con la cabeza

-si, desde que la conocimos nunca le he visto así ¿vosotras?- explico

Kai mirando con sus ojos Ámbar a sus compañeras

-Bueno no nos deberíamos de preocupar ella es rara de por si, además hoy hay algo mas interesante por hacer- afirmo Miu con una mirada muy misteriosa

-¿El que?-dijo Ali con un tono malhumorado

-¿Qué ya os habéis olvidado chicas?-

-¿¿……??-

-¡Es verdad! Hoy es la fiesta de las burbujas en la villa de Los Cisnes, y ¡Tenemos permiso para ir!-Grito Kumi llena de entusiasmo-¡Exacto!-dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Todas saltaron del susto y se dieron la vuelta para toparse con su Maestra vestida con Kimono y maquillada,

-¡¿Cuándo te has cambiado?!

-Pues hace un momento-afirmo , todas se quedaros con los ojos en blanco

-………-

-¿Qué os parece como me he vestido?- pregunto dando una vuelta completa para que sus alumnas pudieran verla mejor.

Llevaba un kimono que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, potenciado sus curvas, era de tonos azules claros y tenia bordado un dragón que atravesaba el vestido enroscándose a su alrededor, el Dragón era de color azul marino y a su alrededor había flores de cerezo color aguamarina ; era un diseño bastante complicado que, estaba acompañado con un Obi azul marino .

Después de fijarse en el kimono se fijaron en su maquillaje

Kira se había maquillado de una manera en la que su piel parecía nieve y destacaba sus ojos, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa cereza y tenia la raya en los ojos de color negro , su peinado era muy sencillo era un moño del que caía su larga melena hasta la cintura ; lo sujetaba con unos ganchos que representaban unas mariposas del color de sus labios.

-¡¡¡Estas bellísima!!! – Gritaron Kumi y Miu a la vez.

-Vaya, gracias pero tampoco quiero quedarme sorda ¿sabéis?-comento con una mirada divertida-¿Vosotras no vais a ir? La fiesta empieza dentro de una hora y por lo que veo no estáis vestidas-

-Maestra ¿Qué dice, si aun no son las 10?-dijo Ali

- Hoy había que adelantar una hora, por lo que en vez de ser las 8 de la noche son las 9 ¿no habeis visto la luna? la fiesta empieza a las diez -

-….- todas se quedaron calladas pero derepente…

-¡¿QUEEEE????!!!!-gritaron todas a la vez, de ahí todas salieron corriendo y gritando cosas casi inaudibles

-¡O no me tengo que duchar y buscar mi vestido!-decía con pena Kai

-No se donde esta mi maquillaje….snif..- lloriqueaba Kumi mientras salía corriendo

- Nuestra primera tarde libre y hay que andar así ¡Menudo fundamento!-decía enfadada Miu

-Bueno a habrá que ponerse manos a la obra…-Murmuraba Ali para si misma.

Kira se quedo sola con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

"Vaya creo que tenia que haberles avisado que la hora se cambiaba hoy… je jeje despiste mío…!demonios¡ a pesar de todo… se me pego algo de tu

Personalidad… Maestro…"

Pensaba Kira mientras miraba melancólicamente por la ventana que estaba a su lado

-Bueno será mejor que vaya yendo a la entrada del templo, las chicas vendrán dentro de poco- con un paso ligero se alejo de la zona

* * *

Las 4 discípulas tuvieron que pasar por muchos pasillos y zonas para llegar a sus aposentos, la verdad es que el Templo de las sacerdotisas del Agua, o Templo del Agua, no era un solo edificio en la montaña , en realidad estaba conectado con una cordillera de montañas entera, el Templo del Agua estaba dentro de la montaña. Miles de pasillos atravesaban las montañas y había muchas salas y lugares de entrenamiento y meditación

Además de cientos de pasillos sin descubrir, eso es porque era un Templo muy antiguo, se cree que fue construido antes de que se formaran las villas Ninja por entes acuáticos que Vivian en las profundidades de los océanos y lagos , con ayuda de mujeres que les servían y les protegían.

Auque no son mas que leyendas y mitos, se dice que las sacerdotisas son elegidas por los entes como representantes de ellos mismos para cuidar

los lagos y océanos del mundo Ninja ala vez que buscan la armonía de la vida y naturaleza. Pero hoy en dia se limitan a cuidar su entorno y entrenar kunoichis y sacerdotisas.

* * *

(Bueno, volviendo con nuestras protagonistas)

-¡Miu donde esta mi kimono corto azul¡¿no lo habrás vuelto a coger verdad?-

-Umm… Pues igual…-

-¡MIU!!-

-¡Que es broma hermanita! Esta e el armario de la derecha en los cajones-

-¡Gracias!-

-Vaya par de dos ¿no Ali?-dijo Kumi mirando con curiosidad a su compañera, ya que era la primera vez que la veía con vestido, y eso le extrañaba , siempre había dicho que no le gustaban , y hoy se había puesto uno.

-Si…y… dime Kumi¿ que tal con tu nuevo jutsu?

-Pues estoy mejorándolo , aun tengo que entrenar un poco a Mimi- dijo cogiendo con sus maños a la mariposa que siempre le acompañaba.

Era una mariposa del tamaño de una mano y tenia colores de morados y violeta y los dibujos de sus alas representaban ojos , era la de compañera de combate de Kumi , se encontraba en su forma pequeña en combate crecía y tomaba el tamaño de una persona adulta..

-Oye Ali te quedan bien los vestidos ¿sabes?-

Dijo Kumi, mientras ponía la mariposa en su pelo de color chocolate suelto, le llegaba por los hombros y era bastante rebelde , Mimi le servia como una horquilla

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo Ali mientras se miraba al espejo, llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color negro , tenia unas mangas de campana y el cuello era de barco, un lazo de color blanco le sujetaba la cintura y llevaba unos sandalias de tacón blancas, por los lados de la cara su cabello rubio caía sin llegar a sus hombros , sus labios estaban pintados de color rosa pálido

-Pero creo que aun falta algo… ¡Ya se! Espera un momento- Kumi su fue corriendo a su armario , después de casi dos minutos volvió otra vez al lado de Ali

- Quieta… te voy aponer algo en el pelo si ye gusta te lo dejo esta noche si no devuélvelo- hablo Kumi mientras le volvía a llevar a un espejo para que se viese

-¿Qué te parece?- Ali se miro , Kumi le habia puesto una flor blanca pelo con detalles negros en el pelo , le quedaba muy bien

-me gusta…- dijo Ali en un susurro con una sonrisa es sus labios

- ¡Decidido! Te lo dejo, bueno voy yendo a donde la maestra dile a Kai y Miu que se muevan ¡Adiós!- con gran entusiasmo se fue corriendo

-Vaya si que le gusta correr a esta enana…-dijo Ali mientras veia como se alejaba Kumi , después se volvió a donde estaban las gemelas y les dijo

- No tardéis mucho-

-TU NO ME MANDAS ALI- dijo Miu intentando asi comenzar una de sus continuas peleas

-Repite eso y te enteras- Dijo Ali en tono desafiante

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba las diez, y antes de que Ali pudiera decir algo mas Las gemelas ya estaban vestidas

"Estas se visten rápido cuando quieren " pensó Ali mientras veía como se alejaban a la entrada del Templo.

* * *

¿Estamos todas?- pregunto Kira

-¡Si!- respondieron las muchachas al unísono

-Pues…! Vamos!- Y con una velocidad increíble nuestro grupo se alejo del Templo en dirección a la villa de los cisnes .

Pero lo que no sabían es que no eran las únicas ninjas que iban a la fiesta

* * *

El una dirección totalmente opuesta Otro grupo de ninjas se acercaba a la villa.

-¡Es un puntazo que nos hayan invitado a las fiestas de la villa de lo cisnes!¿No creéis chicos?- decía con entusiasmo un chico de cabellera marrón rebelde

- Kiba, no nos han invitado, vamos a ir para que no haya disturbios en las fiestas , es una misión de rango C- Dijo de una forma muy siniestra un muchacho con lentes oscuras

- Ya pero mientras estamos en la mision también podemos disfrutar de la fiesta- explico Kiba

-Además, es una fiesta que tipo de disturbios puede haber-

-Yo te lo explico…- Dijo una muchacha de ojos perla

- Los últimos años en estas fiesta a habido múltiples robos y el año pasado se estuvo a punto de quemar el escenario donde hay espectáculos , este año no se han arriesgado y nos han contratado- concluyo la muchacha

-Ah… vale , gracias Hinata-

-¿Pero entonces porque viene Sakura, TenTen y Lee?- dijo mirando a la pelirosa que iba detrás de ellos hablando con TenTen y Lee

-Sakura viene como representante de la quinta hokage y TenTen y Lee los refuerzos- Concluyo Shino

* * *

**!!!Despues de casi mil años !!!**

**He conseguido colgarlo , (Tuve problemas con el ordenador, examenes, ademas de que me a costado mucho escribir ...) estooo**

**pues no se que decir ,me parece que no esta tan mal y ya he mostrado algunos de los personajes de masashi ( no son mis personajes, Kira Miu Kai Kumi Y Ali si)**

**Si tengo algo que mejorar porfavor digamelo lo agradecere soy pura novata (reviews) **

**Voy empezar a trabajar en el suiguiente cap pero no se para cuando lo terminare**

**Si alguiene stuvo esperando a este cap quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haberlo colgado antes :(**

**Y sin mas , Domadora se despide hasta la proxima!**


End file.
